


A Happy Ending To Saw

by snarkstark



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Adam and Lawrence escape, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mention of a dead body, Oneshot, What would happen if they escaped, but nothing too graphic, chainshipping - Freeform, still not over it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkstark/pseuds/snarkstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm going to be honest, I never got over the ending to Saw, so here's just over one thousand words about a happy ending to Saw. Like an AU where Adam and Lawrence escaped. Plus, I totally ship it. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Ending To Saw

Adam is cold. So cold. It’s freezing and dark in the bathroom, and he’s shaking. He might be crying too, but he’s too numb to know for sure. His shoulder isn’t hurting anymore, and he knows that’s not a good sign, but he’s so past caring and he just wants it all to stop. Only one thought keeps him grounded, keeps him breathing and keeps him from drifting away. It would be so easy, just to close his eyes and fall away in his sleep. But the thought, the name, the prayer, stops him. Lawrence. 

 

Lawrence is coming back for him. He’s just getting help. He’s definitely crying now, because he can hear his choked sobs in the blackness, whimpering cowardly and whispering Lawrence’s name. 

 

'You’re going to be alright.'

 

He can hear Lawrence’s voice in his head, and stops crying little. Lawrence says he’s going to alright… He trusts Lawrence. He closes his eyes, but it doesn’t matter. Everything is black anyway. So he thinks instead, he thinks of Lawrence. His calm voice and his logical thinking. God, all he wants is to see Lawrence again. 

 

His chest feels so tight, his throat restricted. But what does it matter? Who is there to listen to his voice? 

 

'Don’t… Don’t worry. I’ll bring someone back, I promise.'

 

Lawrence promised him, he promised. Adam can feel himself slipping, because he’s so, so tired and he’s been here for hours. His blood seeps across the tiles, and the acrid stench of Zep is burning. So he let’s himself go, and he’s falling. He’s thinking of Lawrence and that’s good, what better man to think of? Just before he’s gone, he can hear something. The screech of the door, and the light burns him through his eyelids. So many voices, voices that he can’t recognise and can’t understand. He forces his lips to move, and his voice is so weak.

 

“Lawrence…?” He whimpers, and then he feels nothing. 

 

***

 

The lights are hurting his eyes. 

 

Lawrence.

 

He’s still alive.

 

The first three things that Adam thinks when he wakes up in the hospital. His eyes flutter open and it takes a moment to focus on the bland white ceiling. At first, the long white lights are so similar to the ones in that bathroom, that he panics. The he notices that the walls are to clean. It’s effort to turn his head, he’s too drowsy and there’s a tube in his shoulder where he got shot. He feels like he’s about to cry, because he’s finally safe. There’s someone coming in now, two people, but one of them stops in the doorway. The first is a dark haired man in a white coat. Doctor. 

 

He starts to ask Adam questions, in a gentle voice. How does he feel? Does he know where he is? Can he remember his name?

 

“My name.” He knows that much. “My name is - “ A voice interrupts his, a soft voice, low and soothing. Calm. A voice he’s been thinking of for the last two days.

“His name is very fucking confused.” 

 

Adam tries to sit up quickly, but is quickly pushed back down. “Lawrence!” He cries out, his voice hoarse. He can’t get to him, and not for lack of trying, but he relaxes when he can see Lawrence coming towards him. He’s slow, there’s a drag in one of his legs, and Adam looks down to see an awkward looking prosthetic where his foot used to be. He must still be getting used to walking on it.

 

“Lawrence.” He says again, and the word is dragged out. A groan of relief and happiness and longing. 

 

“Adam.” The Doctor replies. The dark haired man is gone, he’ll be back later, Adam supposes. He reaches out for Lawrence before he really thinks about it, because everything is terrifying, and nothing can really be trusted except for him. He’s still surprised when Lawrence indulges him, and takes his hand, threading their fingers together. He sits on the chair next to the bed, and Adam looks at him properly. His face has colour now, but his eyes are miserable and tired. 

 

“Are your wife and kids okay?” He remembers to ask, and his voice is stronger now.

Lawrence nods, “They’re alive, and me and my wife are getting a separation. I told her everything, so of course she doesn’t want to be with anymore.” Lawrence sounds so dejected, that Adam lifts his other hand up and puts it on his cheek to comfort him. Lawrence doesn’t move away.

 

Adam realises that such gestures are not as appropriate now that they’re not on the brink of death, and moves to withdraw his hands, but Lawrence holds tight and moves his free hand to cover the one that Adam has on his cheek. “Don’t. Please.” And then it strikes Adam, that Lawrence might just need his comfort as much as Adam needs him.

 

He’s in the hospital for two more days, and Lawrence rarely leaves his side. When he’s finally allowed to leave, they go back to his shithole apartment together. He’s honestly not sure if he can stay there when he first arrives, it just scares him shitless. Lawrence helps him lock the cupboard door, so nothing ever jumps out at him again, and fix the lights in his dark room. It’s a little awkward when he sees all the pictures of himself in there, but he’s already forgiven Adam, and he even let’s Adam take some more when they go outside.

It’s wonderful to have his camera back, taking snapshots of Lawrence when he smiles every once in awhile. Very slowly, they get their life back on track. Lawrence just sort of… moves in. They don’t even talk about it. He's just there all the time, and that’s where his wife drops of his things and… Well, Adam’s couch is pretty comfortable, and it’s close to the hospital too. 

 

So, Lawrence goes back to work at the hospital, and Adam finds proper photography work. They redo the shithole apartment room by room, they have take out on Tuesday, and start watching Breaking Bad.

 

It’s normal, domestic and kind of stupid, but it’s the happiest that Adam has ever been. 

 

And things just get better. They finish doing up the walls of the apartment, and when both of them are covered in paint, Lawrence leans in and kisses him. They move on, and out of the ashes of the most horrendous experience of Adam’s life, forms the best thing he could hope for. 

 

Adam is cold. So cold. It’s freezing in the apartment, because the heating has always been shit, and it’s next on their list of things to fix. He might be crying, probably, Lawrence always chooses the saddest tragedy films in existence. He’s only half watching really, because the other half is focused on his favourite thing in all the world.

Lawrence.


End file.
